Mantykora
by GyromitraEsculenta
Summary: Magia bywa kapryśną Panią. Mniej lub bardziej AU, Post-Hogwarts. Harry/Draco, Hermiona/Ron, ?/?.


**Mantykora**

Harry od trzech dni czuł się dosyć nieswojo – dokładnie od momentu, kiedy otworzył po raz pierwszy szkatułkę. Wcześniej nie był jakoś specjalnie zaciekawiony jej zawartością, aż w końcu pod wpływem niespodziewanego impulsu wspiął się po drabinie, ściągnął ją z zakurzonej półki i przyjrzał dokładnie. Zamek nie stanowił problemu. Czarodziej stał jakieś pół godziny w miejscu wpatrując się we wnętrzności puzderka, po czym opanował odruch rzucenia nim o ścianę z czystej frustracji. Jeśli nie poczucie humoru, to złośliwość, była cechą magii, skwitował w myślach.

Dlatego w chwili obecnej stał przed drzwiami, czekając, aż główny i jedyny lokator ruszy dupę, aby mu otworzyć. Co zabrało koło piętnastu minut, zanim usłyszał zgrzyt zasuwy i ukazał się zaspany blondyn.

- Potter,- stwierdził zdziwiony.

- Jak zawsze, mistrz oczywistości,- Harry mruknął pod nosem, wymijając go. Nie zamierzał odmrażać sobie tyłka na śniegu.

- Jeżeli przyszedłeś mnie obrażać, to możesz od razu wyjść,- Draco zamknął za nim drzwi i odwrócił się. Eleganckie brwi powędrowały ku górze oczekując wyjaśnienia. Gdyby istniał jakiś materiał porównawczy, to Harry doszedł właśnie do wniosku, że Malfoyowie musieliby się sporo natrudzić, aby rozwiać pewne wątpliwości.

- Przyszedłem tylko oddać ci twoją własność.

- Niech zgadnę, może mój pamiętnik, który mi kiedyś zaginął w tajemniczy sposób?

- Już mówiłem, że to nie była nasza sprawka, powinieneś pytać Blaise, to on zakradał się do twojej sypialni nocą- Harry wydobył spod płaszcza szkatułkę i podał ją drugiemu czarodziejowi.

- Chyba do końca odjęło ci zmysły. W zasadzie nareszcie,- Draco skonstatował i wskazał palcem na herb widniejący na wieku.- Z głębokim przekonaniem mogę oświadczyć, że nic, co jest oznaczone godłem Gryffindora, nie należy do mnie.

Harry westchnął.

- Zawsze miałeś mniej rozumu niż przeciętna szczapa drewna.- Schwycił blondyna za kołnierz i przycisnął go do ściany, całując. Draco wydał z siebie zaskoczony pisk a szkatułka, zapominana, uderzyła o parkiet.

W sumie, niezupełnie udało im się dotrzeć do najbliższego łóżka.

* * *

><p>Hermiona siedziała przy biurku, otoczona książkami, kiedy Draco ze swoją 'poranną' kawą (zazwyczaj w okolicach południa) i Prorokiem pod pachą, wszedł do biblioteki. Zajął miejsce na kanapie.<p>

Z upływem czasu osiągnęli pewne porozumienie i wiedźma miała własny klucz do drzwi kuchennych, co pozwalało jej przychodzić o dowolnej porze, by swobodnie pracować. Zwykle na kilka godzin zanim blondyn w ogóle podnosił się z łóżka. Kobieta pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i wróciła do lektury, z zastanowieniem stukając piórem obok jednego imienia na pergaminie. W datach było coś podejrzanego, nie wspominając o… Hermiona uniosła głowę i odchrząknęła, gdy pewna rzecz przyciągnęła jej uwagę.

- Draco?

- Hm…?

- Przedstawisz ją nam?- Wiedźma wychyliła się nieznacznie do przodu, rozbawiona pełnym niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy blondyna. Wskazała na niego palcem. Czarodziej spojrzał w dół, po czym z przerażeniem naciągnął szlafrok z powrotem na ramiona, owijając się nim szczelnie.

- Nie ma kogo przedstawiać!

- Wyglądasz, jakby zaatakowała cię mantykora w okresie godowym.

Draco przybrał karmazynowy odcień i wybiegł po prostu. Trzasnął drzwiami z wystarczającą siłą, by kurz podniósł się z książek.

* * *

><p>- Potter.<p>

- Malfoy.- Wrogość promieniującą od blondyna dałoby się kroić nożem. Magia była złośliwą suką, Harry podsumował. Kto mógłby zgadnąć, że wszystko potoczy się w ten sposób? Może, gdyby nie miał tak mało czasu, rzucając zaklęcie, i gdyby wiedział, co dokładnie robi… cóż.- Wpuścisz mnie, czy mam zamarznąć na progu?

Draco cofnął się w głąb korytarza.

Tym razem schody okazały się przeszkodą nie do przebycia. Harry gdzieś z boku żałował, że blondyn pozbył się wszystkich portretów. Chętnie by zobaczył minę Narcyzy w spotkaniu z praktycznym wykorzystaniem fotela przed kominkiem. Tego po przodkach.

* * *

><p>- Harry,- Hermiona usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu i brunet uniósł głowę znad rozpadającego się tomu oraz własnych notatek. Przełknął szybko jedzone właśnie płatki.<p>

- Tak?

- Nie uwierzysz, co znalazłam. W zasadzie, sama nie wiem, co znalazłam, ale wygląda na ważne, to znaczy, może nie na ważne, ale dziwne,- rozłożyła na jego lekturze kilkanaście pergaminów.- Widzisz, tutaj, i tutaj? Daty się pokrywają, no, nie do końca, ale na tyle, na ile mogłam odtworzyć, ale nie to jest najciekawsze,- wiedźma wskazała najpierw na jedno imię, potem na drugie.- To jest twoje i Malfoyów drzewo genealogiczne.

Harry wewnętrznie wygłosił cała litanię przekleństw.

- I jak wiadomo, Malfoyowie wyprowadzają się od Slytherina, ale od Slytherina jest jego córka, Salamandra Slytherin. A tu, przy Godryku, jest Mandra Gryffindor.

- I?- Czarodziej doszedł do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem było udawanie kompletnej niewiedzy i dużej ilości braku zainteresowania.

- I daty się pokrywają, Harry, oraz imię! Salamandra i Mandra!

- Ale co by to miało znaczyć? Mam na myśli, ze wszystkiego, co wiadomo, to Godryk mógł zaliczyć siostrę Slytherina, pewnie i tak zostawił po sobie całą… zgraję dzieci,- brunet zająknął się pod spojrzeniem Hermiony.- Gdzieś tutaj pisze o jego… podbojach?- Nieokreślonym ruchem wskazał na półki.- I jeśli Slytherin miał siostrę?

Wiedźma wzruszyła ramionami, nie dostrzegając nic bardziej podejrzanego w zachowaniu przyjaciela.

- Zamierzam szukać tak długo, aż znajdę odpowiedź.

Tego Harry się obawiał. Kobieta zebrała swoje notatki i zaczęła się cofać, kiedy mimowolnie przeczytała kilka linijek tekstu w książce pod spodem.

- Harry…?

- Tak,- brunet miał ochotę coś zabić. A przede wszystkim siebie, za tak karygodne niedopatrzenie.

- To… bardzo niebezpieczna magia… powinieneś komuś o tym powiedzieć…

- Sprawa prywatna, Hermiono. Szukam sposobu, aby je złamać,- czarodziej postanowił powiedzieć prawdę, a przynajmniej jej część.

- Ale to magia krwi!

- Nie mów nikomu, proszę. Chcę je tylko złamać,- a potem rzucić ponownie, tym razem porządnie, dodał w myślach. Hermiona westchnęła.

- Dobrze, Harry, ale jeśli masz jakieś problemy, to wiesz, że możesz zwrócić się do nas wszystkich,- wiedźma wstała i objęła go od tyłu.

- Dziękuję, Hermiono.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili kobieta odezwała się ostrożnie.

- Harry, wiesz, że masz podrapane plecy?

Brunet zastanowił się przez moment.

- Nawet nie zauważyłem.

* * *

><p>Raz na jakiś czas spotykali się wspólnie w Kotle. Hermiona zapoczątkowała zwyczaj zapraszania również Malfoya – zdarzało się, że przychodził.<p>

Tego dnia spędzali czas w kameralnym gronie, Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Draco. Blondyn wyraźnie był nie w humorze. Siedział z rękoma założonymi na piersi w wyjątkowo skromnym ubiorze i odpowiadał półsłówkami, patrząc na wszystkich jakby miał możliwość zabijać wzrokiem. Szczególnie uwagę zwracał wysoki i sztywny kołnierzyk widoczny ponad brzegiem tuniki.

- Wiesz dlaczego Malfoy zachowuje się bardziej niż zwykle, jakby go coś ugryzło?- Ron spytał przy barze, kiedy czekał z Harrym na zamówienie.

- Mogę ci zagwarantować, że 'coś' go ugryzło.- Rudzielec odwrócił się i jego oczy uzyskały rozmiar spodków.

- Oh. Oh! Rzeczywiście widać… powiedział, kto to?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Wziął połowę kufli i wrócił do stolika. Ron usiadł obok, patrząc na widoczna tuż pod uchem blondyna wyraźną malinkę – zdecydowanie nie wysypkę czy coś innego, jak myślał wcześniej.

- Czego?- Malfoy warknął w odpowiedzi.

- To kiedy nam ją przedstawisz?- Harry prychnął cicho kiedy Draco podniósł się, przeklinając, i po prostu wyszedł, bez odpowiedzi.- Co? Co go ugryzło? Poza oczywistym. Znaczy, poza,- Ron pomachał palcem w okolicy ucha.

- Pójdę za nim, jeszcze wpadnie w zaspę i zamarznie zanim przyzna się, że wyszedł bez płaszcza,- drugi czarodziej podniósł się.- Do zobaczenia następnym razem,- skinął parze.

- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że czegoś nie rozumiem?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, popijając grzane wino.

- Potrzebują trochę prywatności, żeby porozmawiać.

- Przecież mogą tutaj… Oh.

* * *

><p>Brunet bez problemu dogonił Draco, który teraz wyraźnie się trząsł.<p>

- Malfoy,- odezwał się, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, i wyciągnął w stronę drugiego mężczyzny jego płaszcz.

- Potter,- padła równie krótka odpowiedź. Blondyn narzucił na siebie okrycie.- Czy to cię może bawi?- Prawie syknął.

- Niespecjalnie,- Harry rozłożył ręce.- Oczywiście, bawi mnie twoja niezmienna głupota i ślepe zaparcie w dążeniu do swojego własnego celu, ale bez tego nie byłbyś sobą.

- Ta rozmowa dobiegła końca,- Draco nie zdążył odwrócić się, pociągnięty podstępnie w ramiona bruneta i uciszony jego wargami. Kiedy wypadli z kominka w mieszkaniu Harrego, dywanik okazał się być granicą możliwości ich obojga.

* * *

><p>Czarodziej został wzbudzony ze snu, który ostatnio powtarzał się zdecydowanie częściej niż powinien – i nie pomagał na poczucie winy – przez list spadający na twarz. Obdarował sowę z Kotła spojrzeniem obiecującym wyszukaną śmierć. Usiadł w pościeli i złamał pieczęć.<p>

„Harry, jeśli nie żyjesz, to cię pomszczę. Wiem, gdzie ukryć ciało. Ron."

Brunet potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony. Poniżej, zdecydowanie ładniejszym pismem komunikowała się Hermiona.

„Mam nadzieję, ze miałeś udaną noc. Moja była. I porozmawiamy później o twoim zaklęciu."

Harry westchnął. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że miał dobrych przyjaciół. Nawet, jeśli niektórzy byli zbyt… wnikliwi. Obejrzał się na leżącego obok blondyna i powoli dotknął palcami jego piersi, tuż ponad sercem, pamiętając, jak je zatrzymał, nie mogąc znieść bólu w stalowych oczach. Oraz towarzyszący zapach ozonu, suchość powietrza i własną krew.

- Malfoy, jeśli zamierzasz spędzić czas do południa w łóżku, przynajmniej przydaj się do czegoś,- brunet uśmiechnął się krzywo, pochylając nad drugim czarodziejem.

- Udław się zniczem, Potter,- Draco mruknął zaspany, chwytając od niechcenia ciemne włosy i pociągając mężczyznę ku sobie.


End file.
